


Me and you, You and me

by HoddenTobby



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, English isn't good, M/M, Memories, My first fic or a short write, also I have that idea from a small doodles I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddenTobby/pseuds/HoddenTobby
Summary: A short write about relationshipThe beginning of theirsIt have multiple chapters.. multiple moments and twist
Relationships: Ferael/Eironn (AFK Arena)
Kudos: 2





	Me and you, You and me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this my first stuff I post on AO3...  
> also It's very short and not an actual fics  
> It's just some word from my mind...  
> I have to sail them by myself now...  
> even i have Ferronn week prompt but...no one know it

> **Me and you:**
> 
> Part 1 :Following

* * *

Me and you

. . . Very long tịme . . .

I was aiming, my arrow and bow

Aiming carefully.

Hit the target

But It didn't.

Flying to the bush, i don't know

"Where is the arrow, where is the new target"

I saw it, it was moved It hit something, was that a deer

That wasn't a deer, the deer can't have human arms and legs

That was an elf 

Maybe an elf

I followed my arrow

~~I followed you~~

* * *


End file.
